1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling processing contents of image processing in an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When image processing is to be performed on optically-read image data, processing contents of the image processing are typically changed depending on a type of the image data.
For example, when the image of the image data mainly contains text, binarization and the like is performed on the image data to sharpen edges of the text, and, when an image of the image data mainly contains photograph and the like, image processing that can maintain color tone of the image is performed on the image data. To change the processing contents in this manner, it is necessary to properly identify contents of the image of the image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H3-64257 discloses a technology for setting a criterion for identifying contents of image data (hereinafter, “image type”) as either a line image or a halftone image so that a user can identify the image type according to users' preference.
In the conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H3-64257, when image data stored in a storage unit is to be reprinted, the image data can be reprinted only based on the image type identified under a previously-set criterion is stored in the storage unit. However, there is a demand for changing the image type before reprinting the image data depending on a use purpose of the image data.
However, in the conventional technology, if an image of image data has been printed out once, the image data is stored in the storage unit in a format obtained after the image data has been subjected to image processing such as the binarization process according to the image type identified based on the previously-set criterion. Therefore, the image type of the image data stored in the storage unit cannot be changed at a later stage. Thus, if the user wants to change the image type, it is necessary to re-read an original of the image data.